


The Beginning Of A New Life

by 1bluesapphire



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: After-life, Family, Heaven, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bluesapphire/pseuds/1bluesapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Titanic, I thought, "If everyone met Rose on said ship at the end, then they probably would have been there previously." So, this is my interpretation on a Heaven version of Titanic. Prequel to After Berth, Jack has a sister, and I shall add Rose towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a New Life

The Beginning of a New Life 

AN: Second Titanic story, and it's a prequel to "After Berth," which I'll update too. Also, I realize that the whole "Heaven Titanic thing" has been done before, but not like this, as far as I know. I'm planning on writing a few others, as well, but for now, here's this one, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. 

 

"I'll never let go," was what Rose had said, but Jack knew that, unless a lifeboat returned, he wouldn’t survive much longer. As he waited, he suddenly lost all feeling in his body, and then his heart stopped beating. 

Yes, he had died, but he'd done so whilst holding onto the hand of his one true love. 

As he sank beneath the waves of the freezing Atlantic Ocean, falling towards the ocean floor, Jack suddenly became aware of three things: He had the awareness of feeling again, the water was warm, like a bath, and someone was pulling him up. 

As he resurfaced, he heard a familiar Irish voice say, "Have a good swim, Jack-o?" 

Jack grinned broadly on hearing Tommy's Irish accent, and not knowing what else to do, he gave him a hug, before looking at the scene around him. There were adults talking to each other, and children were playing on the icebergs, including the one that was responsible for sinking the Titanic. 

At first, Jack found this rather strange, because he had seen these people die right before his eyes. Then he recalled his body freezing, and realized that he must be dead, too. 

He turned to ask Tommy what had happened to him, when he was cut off by a familiar cry of "Uncle Jack!" He turned again, to see Cora Cartmell swimming towards him, a grin spreading across her face. 

He waved delightedly, but then frowned, knowing that she hadn't made it. 

"Oh Cora, you were much too young."Just then, he and everybody else heard a horrible screeching sound from deep within the ocean. 

"There shouldn't be more danger, we're dead." Someone muttered to himself, but with some hesitation, as if he wasn't so sure. 

Everyone began to swim away from the noise, hoping that they were safe. 

Someone suddenly grabbed Jack from behind, and he let out a cry of surprise. Then he turned around and saw his Italian friend Fabrizio, holding onto Helga, a sweet Norwegian girl that he'd become close to, and both of them were looking bewildered. 

"What's a'going on, Jack?" Fabrizio asked, referring to the noise. 

"No idea," he said, just as something orange surfaced from the water. It was rather tall, and looked rather familiar. 

It was Fabrizio who worked out what the object was first, and he cried out, "It's the Titanic!" Sure enough, it was. 

Everyone could only gaze open-mouthed as the great ocean liner emerged from the Atlantic Ocean, in two pieces. Then, as they all watched, the two pieces connected together, like two really large magnets. And if that wasn't enough either, the Atlantic Ocean suddenly became a large dock, very much like the one that most of the passengers had boarded the ship from in Southampton. 

Feeling relieved that they were able to board Titanic again, from a port in heaven and a lot more safer, everyone began to gather their families together, and boarded once more. As they did so, they noticed that the dock was more heavily crowded than it was when they had first left. 

Jack leaned over the side of Titanic, wondering if there was anyone that he knew, and sure enough, he did see someone that he knew, three someone's, to be exact. A girl of around Rose's age was waving at him, her blonde hair and blue eyes dancing in the breeze, whilst an equally blonde-haired, blue-eyed man and woman also waved. 

His jaw dropped, and he hurried off the ship, throwing his arms around his sister Lauren, and their parents, Annie and Simon. He had become an orphan at the age of thirteen, and his seventeen year old sister had gone with their parents to Heaven. 

"Hey, little brother!" Lauren squealed, jumping up and down with excitement, and who could blame her? It had, after all, been seven years since she had last seen her brother. They had all been out on Lake Wissota and Lauren had decided to go swimming. Her brother had decided to draw, having just recently discovered his talent. 

He had been drawing, when some snobbish aristocrat had swam up behind his sister, and forced her under the water. Lauren, taken by surprise, put a huge fight, attempting to pull herself up, but was unable to in the end. 

Their parents, who had been drinking what they thought to be sparkling champagne, found out too late that it was sparkling cyanide. Someone had obviously swapped the two bottles around, and it turned out that a man by the name of Nathan Hockley had done so. It was his son Cal who had jumped on Lauren's back, drowning her. 

So when Jack had seen Cal on Titanic, he recognized him from the newspaper. He had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle after the tragic deaths of his parents and his sister, but memories plagued his mind, and so, when he turned fifteen, he left a note for his aunt and uncle explaining that it was just too hard for him to live in Wisconsin, and left. 

But now, nothing could take his family away from him, except the holiday he wanted to have in New York. However, even that didn't take them away from him, because they had tickets too. 

Heaven's version of Titanic was a lot bigger than the earthly one, and it could hold 7094 people, which was twice as many as she had been able to carry. There were also, even if they weren't necessary, 64 lifeboats and twice as large, rather than the pathetic low number of 20 lifeboats. 

As Jack and his family boarded, he noticed a few other things that had changed. Firstly, there was no one checking to see if they had lice or something similar. Secondly, as they stood on the lowest deck, Jack noticed that there wasn't a sign forbidding passengers to go beyond the Third Class deck, but instead there was a sign that allowed them to go anywhere in the ship. 

"Excellent, I'd love to see First Class, and I don't have to save a damsel in distress in order to do so." Simon said, grinning at his son, who said, "You knew about that?" 

"Of course we did. We even knew that Titanic would strike an iceberg and come here." His father said, and handed Jack a newspaper article that was nearly two months old. 

The Heaven's White Star Line RMS Titanic will be arriving in Southampton on the 15th of April, ready to take passengers to New York, or all the way back to New York, as on her earthly maiden voyage, the earthly Titanic will sink, with a great loss of life and more people in Heaven. A list of those people will be released on the 14th of April, so if you know any of them, come along and welcome them home. 

Jack smiled warmly, and hugged his mother for a second time. She, after hugging him, handed him two other articles, which he decided to read later. For now, as the ship pulled away from the docks, people waving, he knew that he should introduce his friends to his family. 

AN: So, that's the first chapter. I had this idea after writing "After Berth," and this story is the prequel. Please review :)


	2. The Body In The Library

Previously: 

Jack smiled warmly, and hugged his mother a second time. She, after hugging him back, handed him two other articles, which he decided to read later. For now, as the ship pulled away from the docks, people waving, he knew that he should introduce his friends to his family. 

However, this was easier said than done, as he couldn't see either Fabrizio or Tommy anywhere. He assumed that Helga and Fabrizio would be snogging somewhere, and he wasn't entirely sure what Tommy was doing when they weren't eating, sleeping, or dancing the night away. 

Then he mentally kicked himself: Third Class passengers were no longer forbidden to visit First Class, after all. One or more of his friends would probably be visiting First Class, so he decided to go up there himself. 

We're in Heaven, there's plenty of time for introductions later, he thought, just as Lauren came up to him, grinning, and holding two pieces of velvet chocolate cake. "Hey Jack, want some?" She asked, and when he nodded, she handed a piece. 

"I imagine this came from the Dining Room in First Class?" He asked, and she just smiled again. "Well, when you're done, I'd like it if you took me on a tour." She said brightly, to which Jack agreed. 

Page Break 

Jack's tour turned out to be very successful, and even though he hadn't seen any of Second Class, or much of First Class, he knew what each room was, because it was more or less obvious. Also, he kept making jokes with his sister, so they had a fun morning. 

As they came to the area where Second Class became First Class, they suddenly heard a cry for help, coming from behind a door reading "Second Class Library." 

"Well Lauren, how would you like to see the Second Class Library?" He asked, and she nodded. "There's nothing I'd like more, my faithful tour guide." 

Playfully, Jack lightly slapped her arm, and opened the door for her, before stepping in himself. The library was mostly tidy, but one of the bookcases had fallen during the sinking, and had yet to right itself. As the siblings made their way towards it, there came the same cry for help. 

"Please help me! I'm trapped underneath, and all I can say is, that unless someone helps me soon, I'm going to suffocate." It was a male voice, one that was full of panic and hope. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble of hope, but you suffocated last night." Jack said. He hadn't wanted to upset the poor guy, but he knew that he should tell him straight away. 

"Oh." Came a sad voice, and then said, "Well, can you get it off me, 'cause I'm not in the mood to spend eternity trapped under a bookcase." 

"Sure," said Jack, who was wondering if he would be able to lift it, as it looked quite heavy. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to try, he attempted to lift the bookcase, and to his delight, he was able to do so. 

The man lying underneath was wearing a tuxedo, and stood up, brushing off wood chips as he did so. Then, to the trio's surprise, the bookcase righted itself, all the books fixing themselves, then flew into their shelves. 

"That's amazing." Said four familiar voices in unison, as Jack spun around to see Cora, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga standing at the doorway to the library, smiling warmly at him. 

"I was looking for you four," Jack said, noticing that Helga was drinking champagne, and Cora was drinking what looked like lemonade. 

"Well, being the gentlemen we are, we thought we'd offer these two ladies a drink," Tommy said cheerfully, before noticing Lauren and the guy that Jack had saved. 

"Well, who might you be, lass?" He said, grinning. Lauren's blue eyes shone as she smiled, and Jack stared. He had liked Tommy on Titanic a lot, but then again, he didn't have a sister to worry about. 

Shaking himself out of the thoughts that were running through his head, he smiled at his sister and Irish friend, and introduced the two of them. 

"I'm Philip Kiaster," said the tuxedoed man who Jack had lifted the bookcase off of, and there was a bit of handshaking. 

After exploring the whole of Second Class, the six of them made their way back to Third Class to discuss what to do about lunch.


End file.
